


Somebody need me too much, somebody know me too well

by echoknight



Series: Kanera Week 2020 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Day 5: arguments / agreements, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Found Family, Kanera Week, Kanera Week 2020, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoknight/pseuds/echoknight
Summary: “You may be Spectre One, Kanan, butIam the captain of this ship,” Hera said, balling her fists at her side, her voice so low as to almost be a whisper. “I was flying the Ghost long before you arrived. So when I tell you to stop the mission and get back to the ship,you get back to the ship.”Hera confronts Kanan after he risks the lives of the crew during a mission. Kanan realizes what is most important to him.For Kanera Week 2020, the promptDay 5: arguments / agreements.
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus & Hera Syndulla, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Series: Kanera Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903747
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36
Collections: Kanera Week 2020





	Somebody need me too much, somebody know me too well

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place shortly before Ezra joins the crew.

“What the hell was that?” Hera demanded. Kanan winced, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Hera must have jumped out of the pilot’s seat to find him in the hallway the second they went into hyperspace, which meant he was really in trouble. Sabine had been right behind him, but she had melted away into her room, probably unwilling to get caught in the showdown.  
  
“Look, we got the shipment – ” Kanan started, but Hera interrupted him, jabbing her finger at his chest.  
  
“That is not the point. I told you to leave the shipment behind and get back here, and you not only ignored me, you turned off your comm,” Hera said, her tone dangerously low. “You turned off your comm, Kanan. You could’ve died. Sabine could have died. And you turned off your comm!”  
  
“We made it back safely!” Kanan protested. “With the shipment. And Sabine and I are fine.”  
  
“And that is only because I am such a good damn pilot, Kanan. That is because I was able to shoot the TIEs on your tail.”  
  
“I knew that! I knew you would be there for me, that’s why I went ahead,” Kanan said. Hera should have _trusted_ him, she should have known that he knew what he was doing –  
  
“You left the Ghost exposed! It’s a miracle we didn’t take more damage,” Hera fumed. “If Zeb hadn’t caught that last TIE, it would’ve hit the hyperdrive and then we’d all be dead.”  
  
“But he _did_ catch it! I don’t know why you’re mad about things that didn’t happen,” Kanan said, his voice rising. Hera had backed him against the wall, and he didn’t like feeling cornered.  
  
“You may be Spectre One, Kanan, but _I_ am the captain of this ship,” Hera said, balling her fists at her side, her voice so low as to almost be a whisper. “I was flying the Ghost long before you arrived. So when I tell you to stop the mission and get back to the ship, _you get back to the ship_.”  
  
“But we made it, we got the shipment – ”  
  
“That’s not the point!” Hera yelled, the sudden shout unnerving him. Hera took a deep breath and closed her eyes.  
  
“That’s not the point and you know it. I can’t – I can’t talk to you right now,” she said, turning and walking away from him. Kanan stood there, adrenaline still flowing in his veins from his narrow escape and now his fight with Hera.  
  
Zeb climbed down from the nearby gun turret, glaring at Kanan.  
  
“So, I guess you heard that,” Kanan said, trying to keep his tone light.  
  
“You’re an idiot,” Zeb growled, pushing past him. Kanan started – he was used to seeing Zeb angry, usually about the Empire or Chopper. But he was not used to having that anger directed at him.  
  
“Is everyone forgetting that we got the shipment?” Kanan called at Zeb’s departing figure. “Our job, the job that Hera found for us, was to intercept a shipment of munitions from an Imperial convoy. We did that. We completed the job.”  
  
Zeb, already a few meters away, turned and stared at him.  
  
“Oh, you really don’t get why she’s mad, do you?” Zeb said, his voice almost thoughtful.  
  
“No, I don’t,” Kanan said, his sense of frustration growing by the second. “Care to enlighten me?”  
  
“Nah, I don’t think I will,” Zeb said, turning back around and walking away from him. “You should apologize, though. When you figure it out,” he called as he turned towards the kitchen.  
  
Kanan sighed and sat down on the floor of the hallway, his back against the wall. He balanced his elbows on his knees and pressed his palms against his forehead.  
  
This was _Hera’s_ job, given by _Hera’s_ contact. Kanan didn’t even really believe a larger rebellion was possible. He wanted to stick it to the Empire, sure, but he was a realist. He knew it probably would never succeed. He did this job for _her_.  
  
“Hey,” a voice said from above him. Kanan looked up.  
  
“Hey, Sabine,” he said wearily. The teenage Mandalorian sat down on the floor next to him.  
  
“Hera’s pretty mad at us, huh?” she said quietly.  
  
“No, she’s mad at me,” Kanan sighed, and turned his head to Sabine. “I’m sorry I put you in danger like that.”  
  
“We got the shipment,” Sabine said, smiling weakly. Kanan shook his head, suddenly understanding Hera’s anger. He had almost gotten Sabine killed.  
  
“That’s not the point. I was too focused on finishing the job when I should’ve been thinking about you. I was reckless, and I put us all in danger,” he said tiredly. “No job is more important than your safety. Than the safety of this crew.”  
  
Sabine considered this quietly.  
  
“That can be hard to remember sometimes,” she said after a moment. “But if there’s anything I’ve learned from you and Hera, it’s that we need to focus on what we’re fighting _for_ , not what we’re fighting _against_.”  
  
“You learned that from me?” Kanan asked, unexpectedly touched.  
  
“Well, mostly from Hera,” she said with a grin.  
  
Kanan pushed against her shoulder with his. Sabine laughed and nudged him back.  
  
“Thanks,” he said.  
  
“Anytime,” she replied. “Now go fix things with Hera. I hate it when mom and dad fight.”  
  
Kanan rolled his eyes and stood up. He offered his hand to pull Sabine up to her feet as well.  
  
“What do you think, kitchen or her room?” he asked as they began walking down the hall. Sabine shook her head.  
  
“She’s too mad to be in the kitchen. I’d try her room,” she said. “Bet you she’s messing with Chopper right now. She does that when she’s angry.”  
  
Sabine turned into the kitchen while Kanan continued walking. He paused outside Hera’s room, collecting his thoughts before he rapped lightly on her door.  
  
“Come in,” Hera called. Okay, she was letting him in, so things were going well so far.  
  
Hera was sitting on the floor, scowling as she fiddled with wires protruding from the side of Chopper’s dome. She didn’t look up at Kanan as he entered.  
  
“Sabine guessed that you would be fixing up Chopper,” Kanan said awkwardly, suddenly unsure how to begin the conversation. “Because you work on him when you’re mad.”  
  
Chopper beeped indignantly.  
  
“How insightful,” Hera said acidly.  
  
Kanan sighed and sat on the floor facing Hera, who was still focusing on the astromech.  
  
“I’m sorry, I’m doing this wrong,” he said. “I understand why you’re angry now.”  
  
“Really,” Hera said dryly. “Why don’t you explain it to me.”  
  
“I was so focused on getting the shipment that I didn’t think about Sabine’s safety, or yours, or Zeb’s – ”  
  
“Or your safety,” Hera interrupted.  
  
“Or my safety,” Kanan continued. “You’re the pilot, and you made a judgment call. I should have listened to you. I was reckless and irresponsible. And I shouldn’t have turned off my comm.”  
  
“Because?” Hera prodded. She was still looking at Chopper, but her hands were folded in her lap now.  
  
“Because it was disrespectful to you, and dangerous,” Kanan said.  
  
“If you had died out there, and the last thing you did was turn off your comm, I would have never forgiven you,” Hera said quietly, looking down at her hands. “You can’t do that to me. You can’t just – shut me off like that. We’re a team.”  
  
Kanan reached over and took one of Hera’s hands. She looked up at him for the first time since he entered the room, and he was surprised to see her eyes shining with tears.  
  
“We are a team,” he agreed. “I won’t do that again.”  
  
“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” Hera whispered, looking back down at the ground.  
  
“I’m not. Hey, look at me,” Kanan said, waiting until Hera tipped her head up to look at him again. He reached out and brushed an errant tear from her cheek with his thumb.  
  
“You are what I am fighting for. This crew – this family – is what I am fighting for. I’m not going to forget that again,” he said. “Nothing is more important than that.”  
  
They looked at each other for a few moments, Kanan’s hand still resting on Hera’s cheek. She gave him a small smile and nodded. Kanan leaned over to give her a kiss –  
  
Chopper gave a loud and disapproving beep, causing Kanan to immediately jump up and Hera to giggle. He glared at the astromech. He was a grown man, and he would not be intimidated by a droid, no matter how murderous it was.  
  
“Sorry, Chop,” Hera said, fitting his exposed wiring back in place. The droid grumbled. “You can go now. I’m okay.”  
  
Chopper burbled happily when Hera stood and rubbed his dome, and gave a few angry beeps as he passed Kanan, letting Kanan know he was still on probation as far as the droid was concerned. Kanan waited until Chopper was out of the room to pull Hera into a hug.  
  
“I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry,” he said quietly as she rested her head on his chest.  
  
“Thank you,” Hera said. Kanan savored the feel of her in his arms.  
  
“We should probably let Zeb and Sabine know we haven’t killed each other,” Hera said with a small laugh as she pulled away.  
  
“I think they’re in the kitchen,” Kanan said.  
  
“Well, I could definitely use some caf right now. Come on,” Hera replied, taking his hand in hers. Kanan was overwhelmed with a sudden surge of affection for Hera, for her strength, for her grace. How could he have risked this?  
  
“Me too,” he said, smiling. They walked hand in hand out of Hera’s room and into the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Kanan, my beautiful idiot. Hera loves you and the crew more than she cares about finishing a job! I always enjoy writing arguments between these two, because even when they're fighting, they clearly love each other so much. And is there anything sexier than open communication? No! There is not! (Except for maybe actual sex.)  
>   
> Title comes from a song that makes me absolutely feral, "Being Alive" from the musical "Company."  
>   
> For more info on Kanera Week 2020, you can go to kaneraweek.tumblr.com. I'm at skywalkeh.tumblr.com.  
>   
> Comments and kudos water my crops, clear my skin and add ten years to my life! Thank you for reading <3


End file.
